How The Spirit's Feel
by mythologyfreakgirl
Summary: How do Lucy's spirits feel about her? Not very good writing but I really wanted to write it.
1. Cancer

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

How The Spirit's Feel

CANCER

Cancer wouldn't deny he was...different. It was just how he was, but it did make many of his former owner's awkward around him. Lucy was different. When he first contracted with her he was wary. After having Layla as a master he didn't think anyone could compare. He was wrong. In fact, Lucy was greater. Although she was his master, owner, she saw him as a friend. And for this Cancer loved her. Lucy had become like a sister. He was proud to have seen her grow, to find more friends, and to become the women he always knew she could be. They had been through so much together. So you can be sure whoever tries to hurt Lucy would pay. He may not be her strongest spirit(he prefered to style hair more), but he knew how to fight and he would kick the ass of anyone who hurt her. Cancer would forever love Lucy and always treasure his time with her.

So you can be sure when Lucy called him to help her get ready for his first date with Natsu he would do all he could to make her happy!

"How would you like your hair today, ebi?"


	2. Aquarius

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

How The Spirit's Feel

AQUARIUS

Many people thought she hated Lucy. They were stupid idiots that were wrong. Lucy annoyed her so very much, but just like all her other spirit Aquarius loved her. Just like an annoying little sister. And although she would never tell Luccy she was proud of her. She had long surpassed, Layla who was a powerful mage. And seeing how much she had grown was amazing. Though Aquarius had to admit one of her favorite things was how she had brought her and Scorpio together again. Kyaaa! He is just so sweet~. Ahem, back to Lucy. Despite her loving her, Lucy still pissed her off. I mean how many times has she dropped her keys! Though Lucy was a lot of fun to pick on. But what bugged Aquarius the most was how Lucy didn't seem to realize how powerful she was. Aquarius had never seen a more powerful celestial mage. Not that Lucy would ever hear this. Still Aquarius was always protective of Lucy, but even more so when people talked down to her. So when this dark mage started saying how weak and useless Lucy was. Aquarius in a fit of anger had summoned herself and attacked him.

"You damn brat! How dare you say such things to Lucy! I'LL KILL YOU!"

After all, Aquarius was the only one who could pick on Lucy.

So I didnt do to well but I tried


	3. Taurus

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

How The Spirits Feel

TAURUS

Taurus would never deny he was a pervert. Or that he tended to get distracted by Lucy or other women in battle, but he would still protect Lucy. She didn't just have the best body she also had the best heart. And although Taurus loved her body, he loved her as a friend and a sister more. So despite the distractions he gets he would do anything to protect Lucy. Even fight a female with a nice body.

"MOOO! No one can beat me when I'm with Lucy!"

After all Lucy still had the greatest body.

**I didn't really know how to right Taurus but i did the best i could**


	4. Virgo

How The Spirits Feel

VIRGO

Virgo would be the first to admit she had many odd habits. Mainly her enjoyment for punishment. Normally she kept these to herslef(it tended to weird her old masters out), but Lucy allowed her to be herself. Though Virgo could see that her constant asking for punishment annoyed Lucy sometimes. But she also knew that Lucy loved her and she loved Lucy back. Never before had Virgo been so able to be herself, and she appreciated it. Lucy had become a enormous part of her world, she was her princess(so not in a romantic way-that's Leo). The two had become sisters and Virgo was very protective of her and would someone herself when needed. Always having a pair of close handy, cause lets face it Lucy always seemed to get hers ruined. Virgo occasionally wondered if this was on purpose. So whenever she was summoned Virgo would have her weird poses planned and her favorite question ready to ask after she beat the up the idiots trying to hurt Lucy.

"Time for punishment Princess?"

Cause maybe one day Lucy will finally say yes.

Now I don't know much about Virgo's past, but I assume since was never seen asking her former master for punishment she does it only with Lucy.


End file.
